


You Can Stand Under My Umbrella (Or Get Hit By It)

by mehna



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: #SaveShadowhunters, Also Second Kiss, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Because Magnus is Thirsty for Alec, Embedded Images, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, He Also Got a Boo AKA Alec, M/M, Magnus Got a Boo Boo, Magnus POV, Meet-Ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14967533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehna/pseuds/mehna
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt - “This horrible umbrella won’t extend! Oh shit I just hit you in the stomach/crotch! I’m so sorry.”Or, the one in which Alec injures Magnus with his Umbrella, nurses him back to health and gets himself a Boyfriend all in one afternoon.





	You Can Stand Under My Umbrella (Or Get Hit By It)

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo!
> 
> I was reading random prompts last night and when I saw this one, I thought of that picture of Matt with the Umbrella and I just had to write something. It's a mess, and I don't even know what's going on with the tags but I hope you like it anyway!
> 
> Happy Reading!

It’s raining, which is slightly annoying because Magnus is carrying designs and he forgot his wallet so he couldn’t pay for a cab and the walk to Isabelle’s building is more than fifteen minutes long.

Thankfully, he _did_ remember his umbrella this morning and so he’s managed to stay mostly dry and his designs are water free. Of course, that’s when the Universe decides to fuck with him in the form of one Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome opening his umbrella and whacking Magnus right in the face with it only to promptly drop said umbrella on his groin.

One moment he’s balancing his umbrella, design and phone on his hands as he texts Isabelle, frantically apologising for being so late and to let her know he’s just about to enter her building and the next he’s looking up at the sky, his ass and back wet from the rain on the floor and pain blooming in his head and crotch.

“Oh shit! I’m so sorry,” someone – a very _handsome_ someone, Magnus notes – says.

An arm is weaving its way around his shoulders and helping him sit up, his vision is blurry but he can make out the Adonis in front of him.

Magnus must be dead. That’s definitely it.

“I’m dead,” he says, voice a little slurred. “Someone just killed me.”

“You look pretty alive to me,” the man says, looking him over with his stern gaze. Magnus is almost certain he can feel a strong, warm hand cradling the back of his head too.

Magnus grins, his head feeling fuzzy. “You think I look pretty. You’re pretty too, too pretty, like an Angel. I got a hot Angel...suck it Ragnor.”

The man doesn’t say anything but Magnus can see his lips twitch in amusement. He helps him up, one arm around his shoulders and the other around his waist, stopping him from swaying too much.

Magnus groans, his own hand moving up to cradle his head and the other itching to cup his crotch because _fuck_ , it hurts.

He must have said that last part out loud because the man looks at him apologetically again. “I really am sorry, my stupid umbrella wasn’t opening and it all happened so fast.”

Magnus blinks again, parts of his vision looking less blurry now so he can really appreciate the man in front of him.

“You should put some ice on that and maybe get it checked over...my apartment is in this building, if you’re okay with that?” he asks, and Magnus has nothing to lose so he nods slowly, wincing again when the pain worsens with the movement.

The man holds his hand for a moment while simultaneously bending down to pick up what Magnus dropped before leading him inside the building and into an elevator At this point, he doesn’t even give a fuck about his designs being damp now because everything hurts.

“I’m Alec, by the way,” he says, letting Magnus lean against him on the ride up.

“Magnus,” Magnus replies.  

The man – _Alec_ – lets him inside his apartment and leads him into the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet seat. He disappears for a moment, returning with a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“I figured you’d want to get out of the wet clothes. I can put them in the dryer for you,” Alec says and if Magnus didn’t think he’d throw up with the movement, he’d whack Alec upside the head because silk does _not_ go in the dryer, thank you very much.

“I think my underwear is wet too, so I hope you don’t mind me going commando in your clothes,” Magnus teases.

Alec blushes, and it’s beautiful. “Um...n-no, it’s o-okay,” he stammers, rushing out of the bathroom to give Magnus some privacy.

Once Magnus is changed, he opens the bathroom door to find Alec waiting for him outside. He leads him to the soft looking couch before disappearing off to where Magnus presumes the kitchen is, returning again with a tea towel holding ice and a bag of frozen peas.

As soon as the peas are against his head and the tea towel on his crotch, Magnus sighs in relief and lets his eyes slip shut.

He hears a phone go off but pays it no mind, that is until Alec gasps.

“You’re Magnus Bane?” Alec asks and Magnus frowns at him, wondering why if Alec already knew a Magnus, he didn’t stop to think it he was the same Magnus because there can’t be that many Magnuses out there. “Sorry, your screen lit up and I didn’t mean to look but it says Izzy’s name, she’s my sister and she’s told me about you and how you’re perfect for-” he stops abruptly, blushing again and Magnus inwardly curses because it shouldn’t be that endearing.

Then he blinks for a moment, taking in that information and then it hits him. This is _Alexander Lightwood._ The brother that Izzy always talks about that is “ _perfect for you, Magnus!”_

He briefly wonders if he _is_ actually dead because the Lightwood genes are most definitely heavenly if what Isabelle and Alexander look like is anything to go by.

“I’ll just...um,” Alec fumbles, reaching into his pocket – sweatpants too, Magnus notes, he probably got soaked outside as well – and pulling out his phone. “I’ll tell her to come over here while you rest your head.”

Magnus nods and hums in agreement, still a little dizzy but coherent enough to know that Izzy was right. Alexander is perfect for him.

“She’ll be here in a minute,” Alec says, getting up from the coffee table. “Can I get you anything? Tea, or coffee maybe?”

“How about a kiss to make it all better?”

Okay, not one of Magnus’ finest moments. But this is Alexander, and Isabelle has been trying to set them up for God knows how long and Magnus is pretty sure Alec’s interested in him too if the way he keeps blushing and looking at him is any indication.

“I...um, okay,” Alec nods, and there’s that pretty blush again.

Alec leans in as Magnus puckers his lips, not moving an inch because he did just get hit with an umbrella and whack his head on concrete.

It’s a chaste kiss, still one of the best Magnus has ever had though and he knows he’s smiling dopily when Alec pulls back.

“Better?”

“Worse,” Magnus grins, “I just died and went to Heaven.”

Alec beams at him before moving in again to kiss him. Obviously, in true little sister fashion, Isabelle chooses that moment to walk through the front door and witness them lip-locked.

She smirks smugly, her eyes twinkling in delight. “I totally called this.”

And to this day, if anyone asks how he and Alec met, he always says through Izzy rather than telling them he was hit in the face and crotch with an umbrella by the love of his life.


End file.
